prichanfandomcom-20200223-history
My Secret heArtbeats
|image = End 1= |-| End 2= |-| Arcade= |Kanji = My Secret heArtbeats |Romaji = My Secret heArtbeats |Artist = Yuuki Wakai |Genre = J-Pop |Anime = Episode 73 - Sara-chan's Worry... Get Over Your Slump! |Insert Singer = Sara Midorikawa |singalbum-image = File:Kiratto PriChan Song Collection Meltic StAr Channel.png |singalbum-imagewidth = 300px |Album = Kiratto Pri☆Chan♪ Song Collection ~Meltic StAr Channel~ |Tracklist = 1. Heroine's Drama 2. My Secret heArtbeats 3. Space! Spices! Spectacular! 4. La La Meltic StAr 6. Heroine's Drama -inst- 6. My Secret heArtbeats -inst- 7. Space! Spices! Spectacular! -inst- 8. La La Meltic StAr -inst-|Lyricist = Yuki|Composer/Arranger = Composer: Yuki Arranger: Takuya Sakai & Masatomi Waki}} 'My Secret heArtbeats '''is a solo song in Kiratto Pri☆Chan. It was first performed by Sara Midorikawa in Episode 73. Performers * Sara Midorikawa - (Episode 73), (Episode 74), (Episode 82) Lyrics TV Size Romaji= Fuwafuwa fuwari mashumaro no yō ni (I always embrace your everything) Kasanariaeba takanaru Love motion Afureru tabi ni (Woah oh) kono kimochi wo tsutaetai keredo (Woah oh) umaku kotoba ni dekinai yo Narase My Secret heArtbeats Kimi no koto ga suki da (suki da) nante beta kana... Kitto bukiyō na rabu songu da keredo Utau yo kimi e to (Woah oh) oku de nemuru raburī karā (Woah oh) yukō jōnetsu no sekai e "Niji no kirameki wa mugendai sa" Hibike My Secret heArtbeats Kimi no koto to ga suki da (suki da) nante ienai yo Kitto bukiyō na rabu songu da keredo Utau yo kono mama Todoite kimi e to Tomarenai yo Love you Motto Love me please Love song for you! Yeah yeah! Yeah yeah! Love song for you! |-| Kanji= ふわふわふわり マシュマロのように （I always embrace your everything） 重なりあえば高鳴るLove motion あふれる度に （Woah oh）この気持ちを伝えたいけれど （Woah oh）うまく言葉にできないよ 鳴らせ My Secret heArtbeats 君のことがスキだ（スキだ）なんてべたかな... きっと不器用なラブソングだけれど 歌うよ君へと （Woah oh）奥で眠るラブリーカラー （Woah oh）以降情熱の世界へ 「虹のキラめきは無限大さ」 響け My Secret heArtbeats 君のこととがスキだ（スキだ）なんて言えないよ きっと 不器用なラブソングだけれど 歌うよ このまま 届いて 君へと 止まれないよ Love you もっと Love me please Love song for you! Yeah yeah! Yeah yeah! Love song for you! |-| English= So soft and fluffy like a marshmallow (I always embrace your everything) As it builds up, my throbbing Love motion Starts to overflow (Woah oh) I want to convey these feelings of mine, but (Woah oh) it seems I can't put them into words Ring out My Secret heArtbeats I am deeply in love with you (I love you) is a very cliche saying Surely, this is a clumsy love song, but I'll keep singing this song to you (Woah oh) A lovely color is sleeping deep within you (Woah oh) Now let's go together to the world of passion "A rainbow's shine lasts forever." Resound My Secret heArtbeats I am deeply in love with you (I love you), but it's impossible for me say Surely, this is a clumsy love song, but I'll sing like this until it reaches you I can't stop loving you So please love me more This is my love song for you! Yeah yeah! Yeah yeah! Love song for you! Full Version Romaji= Fuwafuwa fuwari mashumaro no yō ni (I always embrace your everything) Kasanariaeba takanaru Love motion Afureru tabi ni (Woah oh) kono kimochi wo tsutaetai keredo (Woah oh) umaku kotoba ni dekinai yo Narase My Secret heArtbeats Kimi no koto ga suki da (suki da) nante beta kana... Kitto bukiyō na rabu songu da keredo Utau yo kimi e to Shuwashuwa shuwari Ramune mitai ni kokoro toketeku (Fall in love) Dokidoki demo kyunkyun demo nai Kono kimochi wa... nazo da (Woah oh) oku de nemuru raburī karā (Woah oh) yukō jōnetsu no sekai e "Niji no kirameki wa mugendai sa" Hibike My Secret heArtbeats Kimi no koto ga suki da (suki da) nante ienai yo Kitto heibonna kyanbasu wa Nothing sa Nanairo egakō Kimi kara tsutawaru rabu mi ni hajikechai sō Zenbu gyugyutto dakishimete Hanasanai zutto Todoke My Sweetie heArtbeats Shiawase no paretto wo tsukuridasō Kasaneyō Memories Kanadeyō yo Melody Kono koe de Narase My Secret heArtbeats Kimi no koto ga suki da (suki da) nandomo iu yo Kitto bukiyō na rabu songu da keredo Utau yo kono mama Todoite kimi e to Tomarenai yo Love you Motto Love me please Love song for you! Yeah yeah! Yeah yeah! Love song for you! |-| Kanji= ふわふわふわり マシュマロのように （I always embrace your everything） 重なりあえば高鳴るLove motion あふれる度に （Woah oh）この気持ちを伝えたいけれど （Woah oh）うまく言葉にできないよ 鳴らせ My Secret heArtbeats 君のことがスキだ（スキだ）なんてべたかな... きっと不器用なラブソングだけれど 歌うよ君へと しゅわしゅわしゅわり ラムネみたいに心 溶けてく（Fall in love） ドキドキでも キュンキュンでもない この気持ちは... ナゾだ （Woah oh）奥で眠るラブリーカラー （Woah oh）以降情熱の世界へ 「虹のキラめきは無限大さ」 響け My Secret heArtbeats 君のことがスキだ（スキだ）なんて言えないよ きっと平凡なキャンバスはNothingさ 七色 描こう 君から伝わるラブみに 弾けちゃいそう 全部 ぎゅぎゅっと抱きしめて 離さない ずっと 届け My Sweetie heArtbeats 幸 せのパレットを作り出そう 重ねよう Memories 奏でようよ Melody この声で 鳴らせ My Secret heArtbeats 君のことがスキだ（スキだ）何度も言うよ きっと 不器用なラブソングだけれど 歌うよ このまま 届いて 君へと 止まれないよ Love you もっと Love me please Love song for you! Yeah yeah! Yeah yeah! Love song for you! |-| English= So soft and fluffy like a marshmallow (I always embrace your everything) As it builds up, my throbbing Love motion Starts to overflow (Woah oh) I want to convey these feelings of mine, but (Woah oh) it seems I can't put them into words Ring out My Secret heArtbeats I am deeply in love with you (I love you) is a very cliche saying Surely, this is a clumsy love song, but I'll keep singing this song to you My heart melts just like a fizzing, bubbling soda (Fall in love) But my heart's not throbbing nor tightening This new feeling is... puzzling (Woah oh) A lovely color is sleeping deep within you (Woah oh) Now let's go together to the world of passion "A rainbow's shine lasts forever." Resound My Secret heArtbeats I am deeply in love with you (I love you), but it's impossible for me say Certainly, this common canvas is nothing until We paint seven colors onto it Deliver My Sweetie heArtbeats Let's make a palette of happiness Let's make Memories together Let's also play our Melody With our voices Ring out My Secret heArtbeats I am deeply in love with you (I love you) is what'll keep on saying Surely, this is a clumsy love song, but I'll sing like this until it reaches you I can't stop loving you So please love me more This is my love song for you! Yeah yeah! Yeah yeah! Love song for you! Audio Trivia * In the end credits of episode 73, the song is titled "My Secret heArtbeats", which is written in English. However, in the arcade cover for the song, the title is written in Japanese as "マイシークレットハートビーツ". * In the song title the capital letters correspond to the initials of the members of Meltic StAr. Gallery ''See My Secret heArtbeats/Image Gallery and My Secret heArtbeats/Video Gallery Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Sara Category:Insert Songs Category:Gameplay Category:Solo Song Category:Kiratto Pri☆Chan Category:Anime